The subject matter herein relates generally to right angle header assemblies.
Increased fuel costs and increased efforts at reducing environmental pollution have lead the automotive industry towards electric and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV). The electrical systems of these vehicles include components that operate at high voltages and require high voltage pathways including connectors. For example, some known vehicular electrical systems include components that operate using up to and beyond 600 volts.
In some current automotive applications, high voltage shielded connector assemblies are used to provide a stable, sealed mechanism and electrical connection between a high voltage plug assembly and a header assembly mounted to an electronic device in a vehicle, such as a heating or air conditioning unit. The assemblies may need to provide robust shielding continuity between the assemblies and/or other components in the device. Due to space requirements or design preferences, the assemblies may need to provide such robust shielding continuity along a 90° bend.
Known 90° connector assemblies for high voltage automotive applications are not without disadvantages. For example, the 90° bend is accomplished in the plug assembly. There is a large amount of room required to mate the plug assembly to the device because the plug is mated in a direction perpendicular to the panel of the device. Such connector assemblies face certain design challenges. For example, problems exist with routing a high voltage circuit and a high voltage interlock circuit through the 90° bend, and routing a shield circuit through the same 90° bend. Another problem is accomplishing the 90° bend in a small package that can be mass produced.
A need remains for a right angle panel-mount header assembly designed for high voltage application.